Question: We can write
\[\sum_{k = 1}^{100} (-1)^k \cdot \frac{k^2 + k + 1}{k!} = \frac{a}{b!} - c,\]where $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are positive integers.  Find the smallest possible value of $a + b + c.$
Explanation: More generally, let
\[S_n = \sum_{k = 1}^n (-1)^k \cdot \frac{k^2 + k + 1}{k!}\]for a positive integer $n.$  We can compute the first few values of $S_n$:
\[
\renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1.5}
\begin{array}{c|c}
n & S_n \\ \hline
1 & -3 \\
2 & \frac{1}{2} \\
3 & -\frac{5}{3} \\
4 & -\frac{19}{24} \\
5 & -\frac{21}{20} \\
6 & -\frac{713}{720}
\end{array}
\renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1}
\]First, the denominators seem to be factors of $n!.$  Second, the fractions seem to be getting close to $-1.$  So, we re-write each sum in the form $\frac{*}{n!} - 1$:
\[
\renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1.5}
\begin{array}{c|c}
n & S_n \\ \hline
1 & \frac{-2}{1!} - 1 \\
2 & \frac{3}{2!} - 1 \\
3 & \frac{-4}{3!} - 1 \\
4 & \frac{5}{4!} - 1 \\
5 & \frac{-6}{5!} - 1 \\
6 & \frac{7}{6!} - 1 \\
\end{array}
\renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1}
\]Now the pattern is very clear: It appears that
\[S_n = (-1)^n \cdot \frac{n + 1}{n!} - 1.\]So, set $T_n = (-1)^n \cdot \frac{n + 1}{n!} - 1.$  Since we expect the sum to telescope, we can compute the difference $T_k - T_{k - 1}$:
\begin{align*}
T_k - T_{k - 1} &= (-1)^k \cdot \frac{k + 1}{k!} - 1 - (-1)^{k - 1} \cdot \frac{k}{(k - 1)!} + 1 \\
&= (-1)^k \cdot \frac{k + 1}{k!} + (-1)^k \cdot \frac{k}{(k - 1)!} \\
&= (-1)^k \cdot \frac{k + 1}{k!} + (-1)^k \cdot \frac{k^2}{k!} \\
&= (-1)^k \cdot \frac{k^2 + k + 1}{k!}.
\end{align*}Thus, indeed the sum telescopes, which verifies our formula
\[S_n = (-1)^n \cdot \frac{n + 1}{n!} - 1.\]In particular,
\[S_{100} = \frac{101}{100!} - 1.\]Then $a = 101,$ $b = 100,$ and $c = 1,$ so $a + b + c = \boxed{202}.$